trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor
Igor is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He's an orbal engineer at the Zeiss Central Factory and is usually found working in the design room on the factory's 3rd floor. After professor Russell accidentally caused a city-wide blackout, Igor heads over to the archives to do some reading and try to find an explanation for the orbal shutdown phenomenon. This creates tension with Constance, the librarian, since Igor feels she isn't doing a good job at keeping the place in proper order and isn't shy about saying so, which earns him Constance's ire. After losing track of time during his visit to the archives, he heads over to Forgel Bar to have lunch, but is stopped by Cosimo who asks him if he'd be willing to have a look at the town's orbal clock, which has been displaying the wrong time ever since the black orbment caused it to stop functioning for a while. Igor agrees to help out his former colleague. The day after, he and his colleagues are forced to unexpectedly flee the building after the Intelligence Division sets off smoke canisters in order to mask their operation to take back the black orbment and kidnap professor Russell. Despite his old age, Igor barrels down the stairs along with the rest of the staff even though doing so does a painful number on his back. When his colleagues voice their admiration, he replies that jumping off the terrace would have been a worse option. After the smoke has cleared the building, Igor returns to the archives in order to find the town clock's construction records, which he needs in order to properly set its time, but once again he has trouble finding what he's looking for and his complaining about it falls on deaf ears this time due to Constance already having called it a day. He does eventually manage to find the records and restore the clock to proper working order in time to join several of his colleagues on a trip to Leiston Fortress to smuggle Estelle, Joshua, Agate and Tita inside so they can rescue professor Russell. Excited to help save his colleague, Igor spends most of the flight yelling at the pilot to keep the ship on the proper course, much to the latter's dismay. When Estelle and Joshua talk to him after succesfully rescueing Russell, Igor thanks them for their effort and tells them he has great respect for them and their efforts. Igor is an experienced orbal engineer who's as old or maybe even older than professor Russell. Unlike Randall, who was an orbal engineer himself, but has since retired, Igor's still on active duty at the Central Factory and though he described himself as an "old, obselete engineer" to Cosimo, the latter replied that obselete people wouldn't have been part of the development of the Arseille. While he was indeed part of the Arseille development, which ground to a halt after Russell left the project, Igor noted that he couldn't keep up with Russell anymore due to his old age and that the project wore him out, causing him to quit the project as well. While he has to acknowledge that his age comes with limitations, he still believes in serving the orbal community to the best of his ability. The fact that Igor hasn't retired yet despite his age might be due to the fact that he's been single his entire life, so sitting at home would just cause him to get lonely. Constance suggests that Igor's lack of a partner is due to his personality. Igor seems very similar to Russell. Both are old orbal engineers who have a great deal of technical knowledge and experience, but tend to be quirky, eccentric and prone to speaking their mind without much regard for tact. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Central Factory